jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The First Step, Pt. 2
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The First Step, Pt. 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Courtney saves/meets Weiss * Ruby: What's the hurry? * Weiss: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— *a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her* What the...? * Ruby: I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me! * Weiss: *looking back, slightly amazed* When did...? * Ruby: Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! *gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders* You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... *somewhat mousily* and I wanna be her friend!" * (Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her) * Weiss: *calling out to Ruby* You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! *silence, save more noises* Ruby? * (The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her) * Weiss: Ruby...? * (Multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her) * Weiss: Ruby! * (The Beowolf roars until Courtney comes in kicks it in the face) * Weiss: What the-?! * (Courtney fights off the Beowolves but gets scratches and cuts in the process until she defeated every last one of them while some of them retreat) * Courtney: *pants and turns to Weiss* Are you okay? * Weiss: I could've handled them by myself. * Courtney: I was just trying to help. Besides, I couldn't just let you get hurt. * Weiss: Hey, aren't you Ruby's dog? * Courtney: *sighs and rolls her eyes in annoyance* For the last time, I'm not a pet. I'm a companion. But, if you wanna find Ruby, I can fly up and find her for you. * Weiss: But, you're a dog! Dogs don't fly! * Courtney: I do. *flaps her ears to fly* There. Now do you believe me? * Weiss: *slightly amazed* How did...? * Courtney: *lands in Weiss' arms* Hey, can I come along with you? * Weiss: *sighs* Alright. *drops Courtney* But, keep up with me. * Courtney: Alright. Oh! By the way, I'm Courtney. Princess Courtney to be exact. But, you can call me Courtney. * Weiss: I'm Weiss. * (Suddenly, another pack of Beowolves show up!) * Courtney: More Beowolves! *draws out her sword* Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes